Revenge is sweet
by Black and white Yankee
Summary: A girl named Rachel (not the Rachel from the books) meets a boy named Percy and a girl named Annabeth and a satyr named Grover and her whole world is changed.


It is my first day at a new school and I was freaking out inside. What am I going to come off as? What will people think of me? I just didn't know what I was going to do. When I got on the bus when it picked me up at my spot I stepped on and sat by a somewhat hyper and anxious boy that I thought seemed a little cute. He had black hair and a wild look in his eye. I said,

"Hi I'm Rachel." And I stuck out my hand. The boy shook my hand and said,

"Hey I'm Percy. Are you new here, because I've never seen you before." I replied with,

"Yeah I am new here today is my first day." He said,

"Cool I can't wait for you to meet some of my friends." Just then a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes with a stern expression walked up to us and said,

"Hey Percy who's your friend here?" He replied with,

"Oh she's Rachel she is new here and this is her first day and I'm trying to make her feel welcome."

"Oh" she said and her expression softened.

"Good I thought..." her voice trailed off

"No never!" Percy said quickly.

"Um sorry to butt in but, am I doing something wrong?

"No Rachel you didn't do anything wrong it's just me and Percy are a couple and sometimes I get a little jealous when he hangs around other pretty girls." she said. I blushed.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Annabeth." Then the bus came to a screeching halt and Annabeth landed on her butt and let out an

"Ouch!" and a small dagger fell out of her pocket. She quickly picked up the dagger and put it in her pocket and acted like nothing had happened. The bus driver yelled,

"GET IN YOUR SEAT MISS!" And Annabeth got in the seat two seats away from me and Percy. Then a scrawny kid with a goatee and a busboy cap got on the bus. The scrawny kid came up to Annabeth and started talking to her and Annabeth reached into her backpack and pulled out several empty crushed-up Coke cans and he started nibbling on them! Is everyone at this school weird?

"Hey Percy," I said

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Did you see the dagger that fell out of Annabeth's pocket?" Percy got a fearful white and pulled on his shirt collar and beckoned Annabeth to come over. Annabeth came over and said,

"What is it Percy?" Then stopped and said,

"You seem unusually...white." Percy looked at me and asked,

"Um can me and Annabeth have a moment?"

"Okay..." I said suspiciously. So I got up and sat next to the scrawny kid who was nibbling on the cans. Then he asked,

"Are you friends with Percy?"

"Yes" I replied. And then he said,

"Cool! Me and Percy are friends too! I guess that makes us friends too!" Then I said,

"I guess so!" "Hey what is your name?" I asked.

"Grover." he replied.

Just then Percy came over to me and asked me to come over to where Annabeth was sitting. I was freaking out what was happening? What was she going to do to me? I started getting up out of my seat when a huge Cyclopes crashed on top of the roof of the bus making the roof cave in!

"What the heck?" I said. I know my Greek Mythology it is one of the subjects I am really good at. The bus driver started screaming at kids to get out of the bus and something like,

"Stupid Meteors!" A meteor? It's obviously a Cyclopes! But how can it be? I thought that stuff isn't real!

"What the heck is going on!?" I said very confused.

"Take Rachel to the little gas station a couple miles back while we take care of this!" Grover didn't argue and grabbed my arm and took me out of the collapsing bus. We ran and ran and we finally stopped at a little gas station. Grover was nice enough to buy me a Dr. Pepper but I guess he did ask me for the can...Finally Percy and Annabeth showed up they were covered in cuts and what appeared to be liquid gold.

"How'd it go?" I asked. Wrong question.

"What do you think?" Annabeth snapped sarcastically.

"Sorry" I said.

"What time is it?" Grover asked.

"11:46, almost time for lunch." I said.

"Lunch is the least of our worries." Annabeth said. So we went inside to the gas station and we had bought some cold pizza and lukewarm soda.

"So, what did you see back there Rachel?"

"Uh, a Cyclopes same thing you guys saw." Percy and Annabeth exchanged worried glances.

"Tell me what the heck is going on, like why Annabeth has a dagger in her pocket and why creatures like that thing are real and why Grover eats cans." Annabeth gave Grover a stern look.

"Alright Rachel I'll be straightforward with you; me and Annabeth are demigods and Grover is a satyr.

"Wow." I said back.

"Demigods are kids who are-"Half god half human."

"Sorry for butting in."

"No, no it's cool. And it's pretty cool you know what you're talking about."

"Well I do know my Greek mythology." I say smiling.

"So how did you know what that thing was how did you not know it wasn't a meteor?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure..." Annabeth went to throw her Coke can away but then Grover said,

"No need to be wasteful just give it to me." She rolled her eyes but gave it to him.

"Do you think I'm a demigod?" I said.

"You are." said Grover.

"Why didn't you tell us Grover?" Percy and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Well I thought you guys already knew." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well where do we go from here?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." Percy said.

"Let's go then." I said

"But what about your family?" Percy asked.

"I live in a foster home with fifty other kids they'll hardly notice I'm gone."

"Well then we better be on our way." Annabeth said. And we set off for Camp Half-Blood. It was pretty difficult we had to walk 465 miles to get to where we were going luckily it was rainy April so the weather wasn't to bad but my legs were aching the whole time. But after two weeks of solid walking we finally got there. Everyone was exited to see Percy this early and everyone high-fived him and two boys tried to pic-pocket me but I grew up in New York on the streets everyone tried to take anything and everything I had. So when they tried to hug my butt I slapped them in the face. People were wondering what cabin I belonged to but I didn't know until after the game of Capture the Flag very invigorating I must say. And at the Fireplace ceremony I was claimed! By Athena! Almost everyone I impressed.

"Way to go Rachel!" Annabeth said

"thanks" I replied.

So I set up which didn't take long all I had that was mine was a tiny gold locket without a picture in it. I don't know how I got it or when I got it I just had it one day.

"Let me just say that I'm exited to share my cabin with you Rachel."

"Thanks."

"Oh and we need to get you a weapon."

"For what?" I asked

"Your training."

"Oh goody"

"You need to learn how to fight monsters"

"Okay lets see the weapons" We had seen over 25 different weapons when one finally caught my eye, a long sword that changed colors and forms on whatever place it is in.

"Okay you like that one?"

"Yes it is perfect."

The next day I woke up to Annabeth's alarm clock and getting ready by putting my locket on. As I was rushing out the door to go to my activities I bumped into a boy waiting outside our cabin.

"Oh! I am terribly sorry I bumped into you. Are you here to see Annabeth?"

"No actually I'm, Connor. I'm from the Apollo cabin. And I'm here to see you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah I was wondering if you would like to hang out at the beach after your activities."

"Okay sounds cool." I replied.

"Well nice meeting you, Connor." And I stuck out my hand and he kissed it!

"Alright bye!" I said as I walked away.

"After the day's tough activities I walked to the beach where I was supposed to meet Dave. But instead I found a guy hiding behind a bush and I got a mud pie in my face. I tracked down the little weasel that had done this to me and it was Dave!

"Honestly I didn't throw that pie!"

"Sure you didn't because you are not the only person who knew that I was going to be at the beach after the day's activities oh wait; yes you were."

"What are you going to do about it huh?"

"You don't want to know." I said and I walked away.

I went to my cabin after I had cleaned up in the washrooms. But apparently it was dung pie not mud pie so a strong smell lingered.

"What is that awful smell?" Annabeth asked.

"Me." I said

"Did you get sprayed or something?"

"No, Connor did this to me."

"Wow what a knucklehead."

"Yeah."

"Do you want revenge?" Annabeth asked

"Yes."

"Good because me you and Percy would make a perfect pranking trio."

"It took weeks and weeks of planning and spying and studying but we came up with the perfect prank. Which was, getting the whole camp to throw balloons filled with feces at Connor right when he woke up. We even got Ares to participate! (because let me tell you he loves war) and it was the best prank of the year!"

"The whole camp is talking about it you are a hero!" Annabeth said

"I suppose so..." Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Annabeth said. Then five seconds the door slammed, hard.

"Who was it?" I asked

"Travis, Connor's brother."

"Oh boy, they never learn."

"Nope." she winked at me and we both laughed.

**The End.**


End file.
